The new girl
by Mrs-Ryoga-Hibiki
Summary: The wierd new girls makes Akane's wish come true. Will Akane like the result? R&R please.


This is a one shot, and my first fic. Please R&R to help me improve. Thank you for reading.  
  
The new girl.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was something.abnormal, about that girl. The new girl. She just.didn't fit in. The new girl. She was.different. The new girl.  
  
Another day at Furikhan high school. Another argument from Akane and Ranma as they walked.  
"You KNOW I don't like this marriage! For the 100th time, I have NO interest in you!!!!!!" Shouted an angry Akane.  
"Then why were you in my room at morning?" Ranma smirked.  
"I WAS TOLD TO WAKE YOU UP!!!!" Akane roared.  
"Sheesh, man. Take a chill pill!" Ranma said calmly. "Uncute tomboy- ."  
"I AM NOT AN UNCUTE TOMBOY!!!!!!" With that, Akane threw Ranma into a lake and ran off to school, leaving Ranma unconscious behind her.  
'That idiot Ranma. Why, I might have even had feelings for him if he wasn't such a jerk!' Akane thought as she raced down the path. 'I hate him, I never want to see him again. In fact, if I had one wish, I would wish to never see his ugly face again. And I mean it!'  
  
The new girl. She made things happen. The new girl. Things that no one could explain. The new girl. She made the bad side of wishes come true. The new girl.  
  
Ranma-Chan finally came round, her head hurting where she had hit it on a rock. Wait a moment! That was no rock! It was a.person!  
"I'm sorry, miss-." But she didn't finish. This girl was too weird to continue. She had icy white hair and cold blue eyes. Her flared white dress was floating slightly.  
"I'm, err, sorry. But, err, who are you?" Ranma-Chan stuttered.  
"I think the question is, who are you, Ranma. Why are you here?" The person said mysteriously.  
"I don't- hey! How come you know my name? Are you one o' my fiancées? I sort a lose track after a while, and most of them are pretty weird."  
"I have not met you, yet I know you. But you are late for school. A certain, 'Uncute tomboy', is waiting for you." She gestured with her head, and started to walk away.  
"HEY! You been spying on me and Akane?!" Ranma-Chan shouted.  
"I just know, mere mortal, I just know. I must go, for I have a wish to be fulfilled." Ranma-Chan blinked, and she was gone.  
'Why did she call me a 'Mere mortal'? What does she mean, 'A wish to be fulfilled'? Why is she so strange? Who IS she?!" All these thoughts were going her head, as she walked to the acupuncture shop to get some hot water.  
  
The new girl. Where did she come from? The new girl. Why has she come? The new girl. When will she go? The new girl. Will she come back? 'Has my wish, actually come true?' Thought Akane, worried at the prospect. After not seeing Ranma for the rest of the day, She had just given up waiting for him at school and was starting to come home again. 'I didn't mean it. I didn't really want him to go away. OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Come back Ranma!'  
"Well, you should of thought of that before you wished then. Shouldn't you." "Who are you? Where are you coming from?" "I am the leaves that fall by your window, I am the wind that pushes against you. I am the little stray dog that you begged to keep. I am everything and anything that is here." "Show yourself!" "Err, Akane. Why are you talking to yourself?" Nabiki interrupted. "I'm sorry, but, it's just a little bit weird."  
"She is talking to me." The voice said.  
"Who said that?"  
"Me."  
"Who's 'me'?"  
"Me."  
"Show yourself!"  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Come on Akane. Let's get out of here."  
"We can't run from her."  
"Such a shame, I was hoping you'd resist a bit more before your agreed with me. You can't run from me. I am the north wind, the south wind, the west wind. I am the cruel bitter east wind. I am the sun, I am the moon. I am everything and anything that you can imagine. And I will now show myself to you.  
  
The new girl. She was different. The new girl. She was strange. The new girl. She was weird. The new girl. She wasn't normal. The new girl. There was something about her. The new girl. She had to be stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane ran away in to the lounge. In her hurry, she bumped into someone. "Ow!" "Who's there?" "It's me, Ranma." "Where are you?" "Here! Duh." "I can't see you." "I'm right here!" "Quit messing with me Ranma!" Akane stormed off to her bedroom.  
'God! Ranma is being such a jerk! This is not a funny joke!" She thought as she put on her favourite CD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, at the table, Akane asked, "Where's Ranma?" "I'm right here. You dope." "No you're not. Where are you?" You're staring at me! Yoo hoo!"  
'Damn it he's doing it again.' She thought, "Come out Ranma."  
  
Nabiki stared at Akane. Kasumi looked a bit worried. Genma continued to stuff his face and eat Ranma's food while Ranma wasn't looking. Soun burst in to tears, "My little girl can't see her fiancée!!! Boo hoo." Said Soun Ranma Looked puzzled, "I'm right here you dunce. Quit mucking around. " "I know you're throwing your voice again. How'd you learn to do that Ranma?" Akane asked. "Akane, he's right there." Kasumi said. "What! Has he got you in on it too?! I'm going to my room. I'll come down again when you've all grown up a bit." Akane sighed. "What have you too been doing?" Kasumi asked. "Is this some kind of trick?" Nabiki said suspiciously. "Go up and speak to her Ranma." Said Genma, who had just finished Akane's lunch. "Why me?" Ranma moaned. "You're her fiancée. 'You dope'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in a tree, the 'new girl' chuckled. Didn't the girl 'like' her wish. Didn't she even realise, after saying she believed that it might of come true. Silly mortal, wishing without realising the consequences. It didn't HAVE to be like this. Maybe a day or two, see if she will be ready to beg.  
  
The new girl. She was evil. The new girl. She was a devil. The new girl. She was Satan. The new girl. She wasn't like you or me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ranma, this joke is getting old. You knew that when my dad told me to get you, I'd have to go into your room. But hiding under the covers is just plain lame Ranma!" Akane spoke into Ranma's room. It was empty, but the covers looked like they hid someone under them.  
"Listen tomboy. I don't know why you are making such a fuss over a joke I DIDN'T play on you. I am right here! Still in bed, but right here!"  
"Oh my god! My wish! It came true!" Akane panicked as she stared at the occupied bed. "I can see the covers being lifted, but I can't see you! What am I going to do?"  
"You what? Come on. Every one knows that wishes don't come true. Unless. Hey Akane. You know that freaky girl? You know, the one that just started school. I think she might have something to do with this."  
"I know exactly who you mean. We have to un-wish my wish! She scares me and even Nabiki too. And she doesn't get scared easily."  
"You're telling me. Listen, if I can see you but you can't see me, how are you gonna know if I'm there or not?"  
"We'll find a way. Right now, we need to tell every one what's happened!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me get this straight. You wished that you wouldn't see Ranma again. A new girl at your school made it come true. And now you are trying to find her so she will reverse your wish. This is just too much! I wonder how many yen I can get out of this." Nabiki laughed.  
"Nabiki! This isn't funny. What are we going to do father?" Kasumi worried.  
"It's a simple solution. Akane should stay at home and Ranma will go to school and talk to this nice girl. When Ranma comes home from school, we will see if it has worked." Soun explained. "And Nabiki, no telling Kuno about his, in fact, Nabiki, no telling any one about this. Understood?"  
"Perfectly father." Nabiki said, with her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright then Kuno. How much for a way to get Akane?"  
"3000 Yen."  
"Done."  
"How can I get her then?"  
"Money first."  
"If this is a trick."  
"Trust me it's not."  
  
"I will NEVER trust you, Nabiki"  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
"Yes?" "Get on with it." "Fine. Fine. Listen, Akane made a wish that she would never see Ranma again, then her wish came true, and now she can't see him. So if you told her you had beaten him in battle, and said he went off to the mountains to train, she would be none the wiser and she would think she had lost her fiancée so she would be free to have you. Now the money."  
"Alright." Said Kuno, handing over the promised money. "But your mind is evil, how can you be so cruel to Akane?"  
"Easy. Show me money, and I'll betray anyone!" Nabiki said, thinking Akane would never like Kuno anyway.  
"That's despicable!"  
"Yes, but if it's in your favour, you don't complain, do you?"  
"I guess not."  
"Now run along. I have some serious plotting to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The new girl. She was strong. The new girl. She was indestructible. The new girl. She wasn't to be beaten. The new girl. She was about to be challenged.  
  
'Why couldn't I stay at home and she go and talk to the bearded lady?' Ranma thought as he headed to school  
"I am no bearded lady."  
"It's, you!"  
"You sound surprised to see me."  
"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm not-."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, I know you want to reverse Akane's wish, but the thing is kid: Akane has to beat me."  
"What, in battle. Akane can kick your butt in hand to hand combat. Heck, she comes close to beating me once!"  
"As well as thrashing you countless times."  
"You have been spying on us. And for that I will beat you here on the spot!"  
"Noble of you. All right then!" The girl's eyes started glowing red slightly. "But I will win!"  
"I don't think so." Ranma replied certainly.  
"Then how about a little wager? If I win, you give me the right to battle Akane so she may take back her wish with dignity, instead of letting some little boy battle for her. If you win, then I shall take back Akane's wish and leave. Never to return. Agreed?"  
"Agreed." Ranma was certain.  
  
The new girl. She was certain. The new girl. She was allowed to be. The new girl. She was stronger. The new girl. This would be another win to her list.  
  
Ranma started the battle with his punch. She did not move. His fist got closer and closer. Still no movement. His fist made contact! But, it didn't. It went straight through!  
"Huh? What the?! My punch! My un-dodgeable punch! Why didn't it work!" Ranma stared at his curled up fist in horror. "Am I some sort of ghost or something?!"  
"Quite the contrary actually. None of us are dead, I'm just indestructible!" She laughed a horrible laugh and smiled a wicked smile. She lifted her hand and pointed at him. As her hand got higher, Ranma levitated. Higher and higher he got. When he was about 10 feet off the ground, she slammed him down and left him lying there helpless. "I win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours earlier, Akane had been in her room, frustrated off having been sent there. "I can fight my own battles. I bet Ranma will lose. In fact I wish he would lose the battle." She had said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane."  
  
"Huh?" Akane replied sleepily. It was 3 am, The day after the fight. Akane still couldn't see Ranma.  
  
"Remember me? Remember the voice? Remember the one that put you in this mess? Remember the one that is only trying to help..?"  
  
"Help? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Looks like I'm too late now, aren't I?"  
  
"You're not trying to help, you're making things worse!"  
  
"I'm helping you, even though you don't realise it. And I'm helping myself lots..."  
  
Suddenly, Emaline Kuno appeared into view, her long white hair blowing about in the wind, her cold grey eyes boring into Akane, hypnotic, seconds passing by, slower and slower, then they stop. Time has stopped. For one unlucky 'fiancée'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Flash Back*.  
  
The last thing Akane could remember was grey. Cold grey. Circles, spinning round, round. Eyes. Hypnotising and tantalising. Promising. What ever she wanted, what ever she desired, could be hers. Anything in the world. Anything. Just to give in. Just to give up.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ranma! Wake up! Now!"  
  
"Huh.?"  
  
"WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE AND IF WE GET LATE ONE MORE TIME THEN THERE GUNNA PHONE MY PARENTS!!!"  
  
"Wow.. How scary-."  
  
"RAAAANMAAAAA!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.  
  
I'll update as soon as I can, but I'll update quicker if I get lots of reviews. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
